Heart: Yami no Game
by YugiYamiDuelist
Summary: What if Yami had love five-thousand years ago? What if that played into effect with Yuugi himself? Could Yuugi leave Anzu and be happy with the girl he was destined to be with? What is to become of Yuugi's friends. When Yami returns, who knows what can happen, the danger is real, the love is even more so.


**Author's note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the 1980s version or the 4-kids version. I only own my mind, and original characters I make for this story. This story is a Yami/Yugi with an OC not one of the characters already in the series.**

* * *

**Heart: Yami no Game **

Chapter 1 Meeting once again

It was the beginning of a new school year and summer had been average for Yuugi. He had ended up getting the Millennium Puzzle back and was in constant danger, again. Yes that was average for Mutou Yuugi, whose body was shared with the spirit Yami (who is a pharaoh that is five-thousand years old and trapped within the puzzle.)

It was thanks to the spirit that Yuugi was currently dating Mazaki Anzu, the beautiful brunette with red tints and bright blue eyes. Her smile was award winning and her personality was golden like that of a star in the night sky. Yuugi swore he was in love with her. Little did he know that as easily as Yami got them together he would cause as many complications?

Sitting in his first class of the new school year, Yuugi's teacher entered the room, everyone rose from their seats, did a small bow for respect of that teacher, and then they once again claimed their seats. The teacher, an older man, who they have had since last year (it would seem he followed them up to this grade as well.) smiled at them, his eyes crinkling as he did so.

"Class, as of today we have a new student, and yes I know it is the first day, but I had you all last year so I do not think saying this is that big a deal." The teacher turned and wrote a name on the board in typical kanji. Erikkson, Karin was written upon the board which sounded American and was most likely feminine from what the students could tell. "Come on in, dear," Mr. Hoshi called out to her. The door slid open and a tiny figure entered. She had to be about Yuugi's height from last year (which he was 5'10" now and quite ecstatic about that). She blinked, looking around nervously, playing with a necklace charm that hung around her neck loosely.

"Introduce yourself, dear."

She swallowed hard and stared at them for a few seconds before speaking in a soft and adorable tone. "Konnichiwa, minna-san, I am Karin Erikkson, in America we say our first name before the last name, so please forgive me for saying it that way." Her cheeks were tinted pink. She was very shy, that was obvious, but for some reason Yuugi could not take his eyes off of her.

~Yuugi's POV~

The minute she walked into the room I could distinctly hear Yami gasp. As I silently questioned him, she began to speak and Yami began to grow restless and anxious. Something about her bothered him or excited him, I wasn't sure which it was.

"What is it, Yami?" I questioned in my head, which was natural for me to do now.

"She looks like someone I knew five-thousand years ago. She was taken from me, I haven't seen her since." Yami's voice sounded confused, but also hopeful is what I presumed it was.

"Well get ready because she just got assigned to sit next to us." I warned and Yami gasped again. Karin set her bag on her desk quietly, as if to not disturb everyone who was still staring at her, and she sat next to me with-out looking up.

"Hello, I'm Mutou Yuugi, nice to meet you." I spoke quietly, barely above a whisper because class had started. She looked up, staring with bright blue eyes, her red hair falling in waves down her sides. She seemed afraid until I noticed her staring at my puzzle. She seemed to relax in an instant and she smiled warmly at me.

"Hello, Mutou-san, I'm Karin Erikkson, well Erikkson Karin." She whispered back, playing with her necklace again when I noticed a distinct mark on the charm, it was the eye, the same eye on my puzzle.

"Oh, you have one too!" I said pointing to my puzzle as she nodded.

"Does yours come with a spirit as well?" I nodded and she smiled sweetly. I could tell she was grateful she wasn't alone.

"His name is Yami; he was the pharaoh five-thousand years ago." Her eyes widened and she said just a few more words for the rest of the school day, to me or anyone else for that matter.

"Meet me at…Domino Park, alone, after school. We need to talk." Her voice was an octave higher and she turned away without an answer, as though her word was final.

Hours went by and school had finally come to end, after debating all day about what Karin-chan had said, I decided to go because I was curious. When Anzu and the others questioned why I couldn't walk with them today, I told them Yami needed to do something on his own and they let it slide (which it was a lie, it just wasn't the entire truth either). Running to the park I saw Karin sitting on a bench near the fountain.

"Karin-chan!" I called out to her and she looked up.

"Ah, Yuugi-san!" She seemed pleased that I showed up, as I took a seat next to her. "Sorry for not giving an explanation to you at all, but the minute I heard Yami, the spirit in me flipped out! She wanted to talk to him right then and there, but I pleaded with her to wait. She is growing impatient though, her name is K-Kali!" Karin shuddered in pain and then her charm began to glow, suddenly she changed. Her hair grew longer, eyes brighter, body more developed, and then this had to be Kali. The minute I saw her, however, Yami took over.


End file.
